Garranre
Garranre is a heavily forested nation lying to the north of Rudrith. Their main export is their ironwood lumber, which a lot of the nation revolves around. They value intelligence highly and produce the most solid ironwood architecture, with drinking being the finest indulgence known to them. Dishonesty is an egregious sin, and the gods are not to be respected but to be greatly feared. Locations: - Farebury (capital) - Caecellan - Barrelford Military 255,000 men form the wartime military of Garranre, made up of draftees for fighting mainly the goblin forces to the north. Infantry Garranre's infantry is mostly made up of drafted woodsmen, because they are so abundant. Because of this, they tend to bring along their own ironwood equipment. Axes are most common, and carving tools can occasionally be found. Much of what they wield is made of ironwood, making their shields impenetrable and their helmets most hardy. The infantry is used for exploration and patrols, and often enter guerrilla skirmishes with the opposing squadrons. Navy The navy is a large focus because of the incredibly strong ironwood of this nation. Their ships are impossible to penetrate, but unfortunately quite heavy so they focus on small stealthy scouting ships. In battle a huge amount of ships will swarm the enemy ships giving them no out and a large boarding force from all sides. The ships are very stealthy so are impossible to detect through their black-painted sails and hulls, and their incredibly quiet maneuvering. History * year 521 - Prime Minister Rainward Kidwelly of Donan founds the colony of Garranre in an effort to curb the expansion of his rivals. * year 644 - Haimo Edgerton first becomes famous for leading the army to an impressive victory in the Battle of Reavers. * year 653 - Haimo Edgerton becomes the focus of a political struggle between two powerful families. * year 663 - Haimo Edgerton heals King Stan Pagg of a disease that Garranre's healers thought incurable. * year 665 - Brunihild Blackguard completes a moving, lengthy epic that describes the heroes and battles between Garranre and its neighbors. * year 687 - Waldeburg is lauded as the finest calligrapher in the land. * year 699 - A theater production about the life of the hero Waldeburg Prinz opens to wild success in Garranre's capital. * year 703 - Waldeburg Prinz is poisoned at a wedding. * year 708 - Lettice is anointed a prophet by a sect of druids. * year 716 - Lettice Fabian is captured by a chimera but makes a thrilling escape. * year 727 - Lettice Fabian loses an eye to a mindbender. * year 731 - Lettice Fabian accidentally starts a fire that consumes every ship docked in the capital of Garranre. * year 761 - The Queen's Chronicles are commissioned by the Court. The work is an epic that directly connects the lineage of the Queen to the gods. * year 780 - A growing cult murders thousands of "blasphemers" before its leaders are brought to justice. * year 810 - Horace's legend begins with his discovery of a vast sunken treasure. * year 811 - Horace of Walpoole becomes the subject of a famous play. * year 812 - Horace of Walpoole dies of a heart attack. * year 859 - Idonea rises to fame after a series of stunning political victories. * year 895 - Garranre is abuzz with the new invention of a "Foodwagon." These mule-drawn carts carry their own kitchens and operate as mobile taverns. * year 973 - Peder survives three different fatal diseases in a single year. Category:Locations Category:Nations